Many techniques are available to a user today to find information on the World Wide Web, also referred to as the “web.” For example, web browsers and/or search engines may be used to find information of interest. Revisiting web pages of interest when the user has forgotten the addresses of those web pages may require the user to search, possibly for a lengthy period of time, for those web pages.